Dicen por allí
by Srita Bathory
Summary: Es el 14 de febrero y Bella regresa de una fiesta para encontrarse con Edward Cullen; después de dos años de no verle,después de que el la engaño con Tanya. El comienza a contarle lo que dicen de ella…


_***Nada es mío, solo la historia que verán a continuación.**_

_**Saludos y gracias por leer***_

* * *

__**"Dicen por allí"**

_Día de san Valentín, 11:15 pm_

Una casa sola a partir de la muerte de un padre que hubiese dado todo por su hija la cual en esos momentos llegaba; venia seguramente de una fiesta pues olía a alcohol, los tacones los traían en la mano y parecía cansada.

Encendió la luz y fue allí cuando lo vio, sentado justo al lado de su ventana en aquel viejo sillón; a aquel rubio de ojos dorados que hace dos años no veía, que hace dos años la engaño de una manera horrible; aquel que había amado con todo el corazón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto brusca la mujer que ya había dejado de ser la inocente niña, ya ahora tenía 19 años y aun le guardaba mucho rencor a aquel hombre

-Necesitaba verte…-suspiro el hombre y negó levemente-necesitaba oírte, necesitaba saber si lo que dicen es verdad- se paro frente a ella y sujeto su mano entre las suyas

-¿Que dicen?- pregunto la mujer mirándole retadora

- Dicen que desde que me fui comenzaste a salir con Jacob, dicen que él te hace feliz y te da lo que yo no puedo darte- murmuro mientras dejaba libres las manos de la chica y bajaba la mirada tristemente

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¡Justo ahora que de nuevo soy feliz!- decía la chica llena de rabia y rencor

- También dicen que has vuelto a reír y cambio tu suerte desde el día en que me fui de tu vida- decía el chico de ojos dorados mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y contemplaba la oscura noche

-Vete- murmuro la chica que sentía no podría aguantar más– ¡vete!, déjame ser feliz- ahora la voz se le había cortado y luchaba contra las lagrimas

-Lo haría Bella, créeme que lo haría- murmuro el chico negando- si supiera que serias feliz, pero me han dicho también que eso no es amor…-

-¿Qué no es amor?, ¡Por supuesto que es amor!, yo…yo lo amo-

-Te conformas porque amarme fue peor, arriesgabas tu vida a cada instante- las lagrimas de la chica comenzaron a caer sin poder evitarlo ya, ella solo pudo cubrir su cara con sus manos y dejarse resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso

- ¿Donde guardas la fotografía?- pregunto el vampiro

-¿Cómo sabes de ella?-pregunto la chica en apenas un murmullo

-Me han dicho también que en tu habitación guardas escondida aquella foto que al partir yo habías roto- sonrió el vampiro mientras negaba levemente

-Edward…-Murmuro luego de unos segundos la joven- ¿Que quieres de mi?- el chico de ojos dorados suspiro y camino hasta donde se encontraba la que fue su novia y se sentó a su lado

-¿Sabes? ayer me encontré con Ángela, me digo que tú me quieres, que no me olvidaste, que me extrañas y que me nombras en tus sueños…- El rostro de la chica enrojeció enseguida y el sonrió, el amaba que hiciera eso -porque yo sigo siendo el dueño de tu alma- la chica se abraso a su cuerpo cuando siento que la mano fría de mármol le tocaba la mejilla

-Dicen que a veces lloras cuando descubres mi perfume entre tus ropas y aunque lo niegues es así, no me olvidaste...-

-¿Que quieres de mi?- pregunto de nuevo la chica estaba con un poco mas de seguridad en la voz no seguir sufriendo así, ella se había prometido no llorar mas por él; la respuesta tardo varios minutos, hasta que de pronto el sujeto la barbilla de la chica y le obligo a mirarle directo a los ojos

-Una oportunidad…- El parecía decidido, ella sorprendida y segundos después furiosa

-¡La tuviste!, ¡ Te entregue todo lo que tenia!, estaba dispuesta a darte mi vida, hubiera muerto por ti y ni siquiera me hubiera importado, ¡Te amaba! Y aun así me engañaste, me dejaste y jamás volviste y ahora, después de tanto tiempo crees… ¿Realmente crees que la mereces?–Decía la chica entre gritos y lagrimas

-Se que te falle- le dijo él con calma, en su voz se escucha un profundo dolor y sus ojos brillaban de una extraña manera-Cuando nos encontraste a Tanya y a mí, cuando te vi llorar por mi culpa- suspiro tristemente- entendí que te estaba causando demasiado daño y castigue mi corazón alegándome de ti, se que te lastime, que jamás debió suceder, se que tuve la culpa de todo, odie mucho tiempo a Tanya pero luego comprendí que la culpa era mía por jugar contigo y en cierto modo con ella- ella le miro y mordió su labio sin saber que decir exactamente

-¿Me estás diciendo que te arrepientes?- pronuncio al fin

-Me arrepiento de haberte dejado mi Bella-musito el joven

-Vete- digo levantando un poco la cara la joven muchacha y señalando la ventana- ¡Largo de mi casa!-

-Adiós mi Bella- el chico de ojos dorados se acerco lento a ella y beso una última vez su frente, con dolor, con demasiado sufrimiento y ella dejo escapar varias lagrimas- me lo tengo merecido me dijeron que esto sucedería, no espero que me perdones, se cuanto odias que te hagan cosas así, lo único que me alegra es que no soy uno más entre la gente si me tienes tan presente- sonrió el chico de lado mientras daba la vuelta para salir por la ventana cuando la chica lo tomo del brazo, le miro con dolor, con miedo pero también con un "Quédate" en la mirada

-¿Enserio me amas?-murmuro

-Siempre te espere y ame, te amo y te amare- y ella lo beso, como ambos habían sollozado estos dos años, como había anhelado cada noche, lo beso…

-Jamás te olvide- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Ni yo mi Isabella, mi bella, mi humana, mi mujer, mi niña, mi vida- la volvió a besar esta vez con más pasión que antes, besando sus manos, sus brazos, su cuello y sus pechos, recostándola sobre la cama y por primera vez sus almas se funden en una sola, sus besos se derriten mutuamente, caricias que llenan por completo, sus cuerpos se funden como dos metales, el sol y ella luna y cada día se eclipsamos amándonos con toda su alma.

* * *

**Hola amigos.**

**Bueno pues como verán reescribí la historia; creo que ahora más madura, más completa.**

**No lo sé… Ustedes díganme ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Dejen RR.**

**Que de hecho sus RR fueron los que volvieron a convencerme a escribir de nuevo por aquí.**


End file.
